Celebration and Resolve
by Historyman101
Summary: Written for Tumblr's Eureka 7 Secret Santa. June 1945: One month after the end of World War II, Renton celebrates his 19th birthday with Eureka, Dominic and Anemone. They all reflect on their pasts, their adventures, and what they hope the future holds for them. Part of Shadows of the Past, but knowledge of the Historical series is not required to enjoy. Merry belated Christmas!


**A/N: This is my contribution to the annual Eureka 7 Secret Santa on Tumblr, and my secret Santa this year is the Tumblr user Sureiyan.**

 **I scrambled a little bit for the secret Santa this year, since the final semester of graduate school was a lot tougher than expected, and the week-long trip to Switzerland also drew away some attention. However, I did manage to jot down a short story I thought up as part of the finale of the Historical Eureka 7 series. For those who will ask, yes, this is canon, and this is part of a future chapter. But don't worry; there is no spoilers here, and prior knowledge of the historical series is not required (although it is encouraged!).**

 **Hope you enjoy, Sureiyan, and Merry Belated Christmas!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka 7 or any of its characters. Just the plot here.**

 _ **Celebration and Resolve**_

 **June 3** **rd** **, 1945**

 **Mill Valley, California, USA**

If the Second World War was over, there was no reason to not celebrate. If it was Renton's 19th birthday, it was even more reason to go out and be merry. Even with graduation still looming, and one last final exam to worry about, Renton was not about to be deterred. Eureka was also in high spirits, and wanted to partake in the festivities as well.

It was around five o'clock, the time when the local pharmacy usually closed, and Renton was just closing up shop. One of Renton's old friends and classmates, Matthieu, had stopped by to chat.

"So, birthday boy," he said with a grin, "how's it feel to finally be in your last teenage year?"

"Honestly," he said as he turned the key, locking the door, "not much different. Just want to make me get to 21 faster." Matthieu nodded knowingly.

"Yeah. You finally get to vote. Weird, isn't it? When you hit 18, you're old enough to fight, but not to vote. Makes you wonder why even bother having years 19 and 20 in the first place."

"Biology and mathematics, my friend. So, have you met with your advisor yet?"

"Nah, I'm doing that tomorrow. A little worried, actually; I never gave much thought to life beyond school. What about you?"

Renton sighed heavily in remembrance of his meeting last week. It was…not completely helpful, to put it mildly.

"Yeah, I did. Though I would have preferred not to. I've already decided what to do after graduation."

"Let me guess," Matthieu said, smiling jokingly. "Our American Russian is going to keep the peace in Europe, and serve with our boys to keep those krauts in line?"

"Actually…no. I'm not going to serve. Sorry to disappoint."

Renton stowed the keys in his pocket and the look in his eyes became more leaden, more like stone.

"I've gotten a little tired of being the hero all the time. From now on, I just want to be me."

"I guess you have a better plan than what the advisor gave you, then, right?"

"Right. Truth is, I'm planning on—"

"Oh Renton!" a familiar, feminine voice with a Slavic accent called.

He gazed over behind Matthieu and spotted his fiancée approaching them from across the street. She struck a beautiful figure, wearing a crisp white blouse with frills and a small blue bowtie across her neck. A deep blue skirt seemed to float gracefully in the wind as she crossed. After so many years of hardship and loss, there was not an ounce of pain in her face. Instead she greeted two boys with a smile that would make anyone else fall in love.

Matthieu waved, and nudged Renton jokingly in the shoulder.

"You got yourself a good catch, Ren."

Renton rolled his eyes at the quip. Even at the end, after being together with her for three years, everyone loved to poke fun at their relationship.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long," Eureka said.

"Hardly. I was just closing up shop."

"Yeah," Matthieu cut in, "just talking about our advisor meetings. So, Eureka, what plans you got today? Anything special for the birthday boy?"

"We were about to go visit Dominic and Anemone. They said they had something to give Renton."

"Sounds like a nice time. Knowing Dom, it will either be a serenade with Anemone on the pipe or soldier's field manual! Have fun, you two!"

Matthieu bid his classmates goodbye and went on his way, leaving the two lovers alone. Renton greeted her with a tight embrace, and detected the faint scent of perfume in her hair. However, as he tried to kiss her cheeks, Eureka gently pushed him back. Despite the warm smile, the glow in her eyes, Renton sensed something was amiss.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," she lied, "I just don't want to get my makeup on you."

"Nothing my handkerchief can't fix," he assured, grinning. Eureka's expression became more despondent, like she was hiding something.

"It's different, this time," she said softly, staring at the pavement.

Not appreciative of her secrecy, and hating to see her downcast on this, one of their most special of days, he gently titled her chin up, and could clearly see pain in her face.

"How is it different? What's going on with you?"

Eureka sighed and tucked her dark brown hair behind her ears.

"The truth is I haven't been sleeping well lately. Ever since I found out the truth about what happened last month, I've kept thinking. What if the people we have tried so hard to escape come back? What if they come for me next? But more than anything…"

Her hands curled and wrung wrinkles in her skirt. As she bit her lip and averted her grey eyes from his gaze, she inhaled sharply.

"…I'm wondering if it's even possible to keep avoiding this. I mean…what if Holland is right?"

Having heard enough, Renton gently took her into his arms. Today was not the day for thinking about the past. Today was not the day for grieving and worrying. This was a day of celebration, for both of them. A new future awaited them, bright and joyful. Nothing, not even the worries of his fiancée would be enough to deter him.

Eureka blushed lightly at his touch, and sensed his body trembling in her embrace. Did fears of the future plague him too?

"Nothing is going to happen, Eurekasha. I'm not going anywhere…ever again. I said to you when we left Normandy that I would only look to the future now. And my future is a life here, with you. A nice home, an honest day's work, and a new family."

Eureka's eyes welled up at that heartfelt promise. Of course, he would say and believe all of those things, she thought. He had enough of fighting and chasing after the past as well, like her. If he was still resolute about staying, then she had nothing to fear. She gripped Renton's shirt, and buried her face in his chest.

"Thank you so much, my darling. I love you."

"I love you, too. Now let's not keep Dominic and Anemone waiting, shall we?"

The Russian girl nodded and gripped her beau's hand tightly before following him to the residential area. To their old friends' apartment complex, where a long night of festivities awaited them.

»»»»»

 _Knock, knock, knock._

A black-haired boy in a dark green military uniform turned his head and was greeted with the sight of the oak door to his apartment. He did not have to think hard about who it was, as he headed over and bore a wide grin upon turning the knob.

"Glad you could come, birthday boy!" he said as he opened the door to Renton and Eureka. "Come on in, I can't eat all these Ghirardelli chocolates by myself!"

The young couple came in gladly, and joined their comrade, friend and newly inducted officer at a wooden dinner table outside the walk-in kitchen. In the middle of the table sat a ceramic bowl filled with chocolates wrapped in gold paper. Eureka unpacked one, and popped the brown square in her mouth. She was greeted with a sweet, syrupy taste.

"Caramel?" she asked, grey eyes bright.

"Oh, there are more than just caramel. I got every chocolate that I could."

Renton unwrapped another, and took a bite. A bittersweet taste.

"How much did you have to pay to get all of them?" Renton wondered.

"Just three dollars, fifty," Dominic said with a proud grin. "They had a special sale at the candy store for 50 percent off."

"You did well. I'm impressed…second lieutenant."

Renton slyly smiled as he chewed his chocolate while Dominic rubbed the back of his head in slight discomfort. Ever since Dominic won his commission as an officer, Renton never hesitated to address him as such at every opportunity. It was somewhat embarrassing.

"If there should be any celebrations," Renton added, "it should be for you. Everyone has a birthday, but not everyone gets to go to Germany."

"It's just occupation duty…" Dominic tempered, trying not to make much of it.

"All the same," Eureka thought aloud while chewing on a chocolate, "that's quite an accomplishment, Dominic! You should be very proud. You're finally the soldier you always wanted to be."

"Thanks, Eureka. I admit; it's a little hard to believe that I got to this point. I half-expected the war to be over before I put on the uniform."

"So, when do you leave for Germany?"

"Next week. After graduation."

"Wow," Renton said, "Those higher-ups don't waste any time, do they?"

"I could have gone earlier, but I felt it wouldn't have been right, so close to finishing school. Plus…I wanted to spend a little bit of time with Anemone before I left."

"What does Anemone think about it all?"

"She was happy for me of course. Though, I'm sure she's nervous about it just as I am."

Dominic placed his hands on his knees as he sat down with his close friends. Excitement surged within him, as well as worry and doubt.

"Truth be told. I am…worried. I mean, what if I don't return from the war? What if something happened to me. I can't bear to leave Anemone in such a way. Something like that…haunts me."

"Did you forget the war is over in Europe, Dom?" Renton reminded him, placing down a milk chocolate. "It's not like you're going to the Pacific. You said yourself it's just occupation duty."

"Yes, I know. Still, Ren…I don't know what it's like out there. I haven't forgotten what we been through in Normandy. All more the reason why I'm feeling this way."

There was an uncomfortable silence that filled the room, with only a creaking of the floorboards as their company. Eureka lost any more appetite she had for chocolates, and Renton lightly drummed his fingers on the table in anxiety. However, he soon found some words of consolation.

"I still haven't forgotten Normandy, either. One thing I remember very clearly is you were a brave and resourceful soldier. I remember always feeling lucky to have you and Holland fighting with me. That was your first campaign, Dom, and you survived. And with a medal from France, might I add! Not everyone is so fortunate."

Dominic's eyes brightened at his friend's words, realizing he was right. He fought alongside Renton, Holland, Eureka, Talho, and everyone else. They all went through hell and back to liberate France. They didn't know what they were getting into but at the time, it didn't matter. They were fighting together, fighting for the same goal.

"Yeah. I did survive back then."

"And you will survive this next battle, Dominic," Eureka chimed in, encouraging her friend.

"Don't let fear keep you from what you want in life."

"You worked too hard to get that uniform to just toss it away," Renton agreed. "And I know Anemone wouldn't want you to walk away from it now either." Dominic nodded firmly, realizing his mistake.

"You're both right. Sorry about that."

Dominic lifted his head up and looked at the couple sitting in front of him. In truth, he knew they were stronger than he could ever hope to be. They had fought tooth and nail to find one another. Despite constant obstacles nearly spoiling their chances, Renton and Eureka survived it all. They were still alive and that had to count for something.

"Just like how you and Eureka fought for your future, I'll be fighting for mine, too."

The young couple looked briefly at each other, and blushed in embarrassment. To think it was almost three years ago that they reunited in the ruins of Stalingrad was surreal. Indeed, they both braved every horror imaginable to survive to this day. Betrayals, violence, and loss after loss mired their past. But it mattered little, when what lay ahead of them was a future of calm and of peace.

Another loud knock came at the door, and a familiar feminine voice hollered through the oak door frame.

"Dom, open the door, will you?!" shouted a gleeful Anemone. "This cake is heavy!"

Dominic scrambled from his seat and opened the front door to Anemone. She came waltzing in a clean pink spring dress with white accents. She held a giant cake in her hands, big enough to obscure her face as she approached living room.

"Are we having more guests, Anemone?" Renton joked. "That cake is big enough for ten people!"

The cake did look large enough to feed an entire company of soldiers. The cylindrical cake was coated in a blanket of decadent dark chocolate with white frosting spelling out the letters on the top. 19 individual candles circled the words forming a ring of light, while the words congratulated Renton.

 _HAPPY 19th, RENTON THURSTON!_

 _YOU MADE IT TO THE END!_

Anemone placed the cake on the table with a slight clatter from the weight, and stood back. She panted slightly as she sat down next to Dominic.

"Make a wish, birthday boy."

Renton smiled and lightly gripped Eureka's hand underneath the table as he thought about his wish. It felt like an eternity, but it took all but a few moments. He closed his jade eyes, for a fleeting second, he could see the future awaiting him. A renovated farm. A freshly tilled field. Eureka standing on the veranda, looking as beautiful as she ever did. A young child clinging to her dress.

 _I wish my future with Eureka to be long and happy._

Then, with one great force, he blew out the candles in one breath as everyone cheered.


End file.
